


A Match Made in Heaven

by blueberrytater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel Castiel, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Hunter Dean, Non-Hunter Winchesters, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytater/pseuds/blueberrytater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's mother use to tell him stories about the angels, how they were always looking out for them. Dean always knew that angels were myths and legends, until one shows up at his doorstep soaked and injured and of course he's attractive but Dean tried not to notice that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> based kinda off this post: http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/147670837505/for-as-long-as-you-can-remember-people-in-your  
> i can't believe i started (and finished!) a chapter of something so i have to post it, even if it is garbage and kinda short  
> but hopefully you enjoy it! im not sure when i'll post the next chapter honestly, it's a miracle i even finished this one

            Dean was working on his final paper when the first crack of thunder sounded. This jolted him out of the focus that he was in and looked outside to see rain pouring down and gusting winds. He sighed and rubbed his face, He picked up his phone and checked all the notifications that he missed while he was working. Charlie sent him a few Snapchats from the party she was at, most of them were her, drunk off her ass playing D&D with a bunch of her nerd friends. Dean laughed, Charlie had invited him but he wanted to get a head start on his work. Being in your late twenties and going back to college can be terrifying and he doesn’t want to fuck it all up. He got a text from Sam asking him to go on this date with a friend of Jess’, Dean groaned, Sam, Jess, and literally everyone else in his life kept trying to hook him up with people. He texted Sam back and told him he’d think about it even though he probably won’t and won’t remember until Sam or Jess brought it up again. The rest of his notifications were just emails that he could look at later. Currently, it was almost midnight and he had work in the morning. He started getting ready for bed and tried to lay down and sleep but he felt too restless. He sighed for the thirtieth time that night, he was always too worked up after working on a paper for so long, his mind kept buzzing. He got out of bed and walked into the living room where he turned on some documentary about angels, he snorted at the man currently talking on the screen, his hair was wild and he was trying to explain how angels really exist. He shook his head and settled into the couch..

           Dean was half-asleep when he heard a pounding on his door. He jolted from his seat, his heart pounded. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around wildly for anything to grab as a makeshift weapon. He may work out and throw a decent punch, but wearing his pajama pants with cartoon pies all over them didn’t make him feel very threatening. He ended up grabbing the t.v. remote, his sleep deprived brain thought yeah, I could totally defend myself with this flimsy remote that can barely even change the channel. Walking towards the door, he slowly opened it, revealing a disheveled looking man wearing a trenchcoat and gripping his side. The man looked a few years older than Dean, the porch light casting an eerie glow over him, Dean tried hard not to find the man attractive because really he had no idea who this guy was and Dean really didn’t want to be attracted to a serial killer right now. The rain was coming down in sheets behind him and the man himself was making a decent sized puddle on Dean’s porch.

“Uh, can I help you, man?” Dean had the door open only halfway so he could close the door quickly if needed.

“I am an angel of lord and I need somewhere to heal.” The man said plainly.

Dean blinked at him, “Right.. Yeah.. Okay buddy, I’m just gonna close the door and calmly call the police.” Dean shut the door with no protest from the man. He shook his head, heading back towards the living room to call the police. Dean ran a hand through his hair, he must be dreaming, there is no way an angel of the lord was just at his door. Too caught up in his own thoughts, he ran right into said ‘angel’, who was dripping an equally large stain in his carpet as the one outside.

“How the hell did you get in here!” Dean stumbled back because seriously what the fuck.

The man squinted and tilted his head, “I told you, I am an angel of the lord. I merely just transported myself into your home.” The angel replied, gripping his side. Dean’s eyes widened at the sight of blood on the man's white dress shirt and on his hands.

“Shit, dude. Okay, sit down on the couch and I’ll get stuff to clean you up okay?” He didn’t wait for validation from the man, Dean just hoped he did what he asked. Dean moved quickly through his medicine cabinet, grabbing towels, bandages, disinfectant, and a needle and thread, just in case. Dean thanked his lucky stars that his mom is a nurse and taught him the basics. Once back in the living room, he was glad the man did what he said and was sitting on the couch. Dean placed all his supplies on the coffee table and took a deep breath.

“Move your hand.” The man did so without hesitation and Dean inspected the wound. It was pretty nasty, he could only see part of it due to the shirt. He was going to need to ask him to take his shirt off. Great. Dean thought, Hopefully the guy wasn’t as fit as he looked.  

“Uh, I need you to take off your shirt, and uh I guess jackets too?” The man looked confused, he was squinting at Dean.

“Dude, come on, I can’t clean up your cut with your shirt on.” The man continued to squint until he gave up and took off his trench coat, suit jacket, and dress shirt. Dean almost wanted to groan in annoyance, of course the guy was fucking fit as a fiddle and even with the gross blood he still looked hot. Dean also remember the guy claimed to be an angel of the lord.

“Oh yeah, I’m definitely going to hell now. “ He mumbled before he got to work. He started by blotting the cut to stop any bleeding that continued. After that, he took a damp wash cloth and wiped the dried blood from the skin around it. “Okay, I’m going to start disinfecting it okay? It’s going to sting and hurt a little.” The man gave a small nod and Dean took another washcloth and put a bunch of disinfectant on it, you can never be too careful and he doesn’t want this guy to get an infection and then blame him. He gently panted the wound with the cloth, this earned a hiss of pain from the man and Dean could see that he was clenching his jaw. Dean muttered a ‘sorry’ before continuing until he was satisfied with his work. He picked up the needle and thread, his mother gave them to him when he first moved across town, he had no idea why, it’s not like he regularly got into knife fights, but her lessons and her supplies came in handy.Dean cleaned the needle like his mother taught him and threaded it. He looked the man in the eyes and the man nodded, so he started stitching him up. It was weird and he thanked God it wasn’t a wide gash because Dean didn’t think he could do this for much longer. As he was finishing and cleaning up he decided that it was time that Dean got some answers from the guy.

“So which angel are you?” He asked as he started to put away the supplies that he didn’t need to clean.

“Castiel.” The angel, Castiel, replied simply.

Dean nodded, thinking back to all the angel stories his mom told him as a kid. “I’m Dean.” He smiled, “Aren’t you the angel that just watches everything happen but you don’t interfere?”

“Normally, yes. For some reason, I was sent to earth and unfortunately I was in the ‘wrong place, wrong time’ as you humans say.” Castiel did air quotes around the phrase and Dean tried so hard to not find it adorable.

“Do you remember where you got stabbed? Like any landmarks?” Dean was now sitting on the coffee table across from where Castiel was sitting on the couch.

Castiel thought for a moment, “I remember the smell of alcohol and greasy food. I also heard some terrible singing before I fled.”

Dean laughed, “You were by The Roadhouse, it was karaoke night.” Castiel looked confused at karaoke and Dean was too tired to explain. Then, Dean realized how far The Roadhouse really was from his home. “Wait, The Roadhouse is like twenty minutes away from here by car! And you walked? There are a bunch of houses from there to here, why didn’t you stop at any of those?”

Castiel shrugged, “I’m not sure, my grace was pulling me towards this house and I stopped when I got here.”

Dean rubbed his face, this was mystery that was going to have to wait to be solved tomorrow. Dean glanced at the clock and groaned when he realized it already was tomorrow and nearing two am. Patching Castiel up took a lot more time than Dean expected.

“We’ll figure everything out tomorrow, Castiel. We both need some sleep, I’ll grab you some clean clothes and you can sleep in the guest room.”

“Are you sure, Dean? I don’t want to be a nuisance.” Castiel played a stray thread that was on his trench coat that was resting on his lap. it was kinda cute, seeing an angel of the lord nervous to ask to stay in Dean’s home. Dean mentally kicked himself for thinking that, it’s not that he’s in the closet, not even close, he is very openly and proudly bisexual, he just doesn’t want to develop some weird crush on an angel that is staying over at his house. He also doesn’t know if God will strike him down for thinking anything non-platonic about one of his angels.

“Yeah man, it’s not problem. I have the room and you are in no condition to be wandering the streets. ” The thought even scares Dean a little, what if the attacker found Castiel again?

Castiel nodded and smiled, “Then, I will stay. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean mumbled out a no problem and went to his bedroom to find a t-shirt and sweatpants for the angel to wear. He had a pair of sweats that were too small for him and a t-shirt that he didn’t mind parting with. He also decided to grab a towel so the angel could at least dry himself off, Dean was going to deal with the task of explaining how to shower without getting his injury too wet tomorrow.

When he returned, he gave the clothing to Castiel and directed him to the guest room before realizing that the other may have never slept before.

The expression on his face must have soon his thought because he didn’t even get a word out before Castiel huffed out a laugh and said , “Yes, I know how to sleep, I’ve been watching humanity since it’s creation and I know how to change my clothes. Thank you very much, Dean and goodnight.”

“Oh yeah, no problem. G’night, Cas.” Dean yawned and waved as he went to his own bedroom. He finally laid down, it was two-fifteen am and Dean was trying to not freak out how he gave an angel of the lord a freaking nickname. He was hoping to whatever God was listening that Castiel didn’t notice it.


End file.
